When Perfection Is Dared
by Hay
Summary: Prequel to Childhood! What happened to Leo and Piper?


When Perfection Is Dared

When Perfection Is Dared

**charminghay@aol.com**

The sun had barely risen and cast only fleeting rays of light through the curtains to Piper and Leo's room where they slept soundly.It was difficult to tell where one body ended and the other began, the line between them having been blurred years ago.Soft, timid footsteps padded down the hall and a tiny hand gripped the door handle and pushed the door open.Every morning she repeated the same ritual, a path that was known not just in the first moments of waking, but also in the midst of a terrifying nightmare.She climbed up on her parent's bed, lying in the invisible divide until they woke and let her fall to the matrass, her body comforted by their warmth.

"Good morning sweet girl."Piper whispered, tickling her the nape of Melinda's neck with her nose until soft laughter escaped her throat.

"Good morning Mommy."She whispered back, her eyes filled with sleep and hair filled with knots.

"And good morning Daddy."Piper said pointedly, pressing a kiss to his lips and running her fingers through his hair.

Melinda exploded into a mass of giggles when Leo pretended to still be sleeping with a loud snore."You're not sleeping Dad!I can see your smile!"

Leo opened his eyes and laughed."I can't get anything by my little girl."Sharing a glance with Piper, he sat up and pulled Melinda onto his lap, tucking her messy hair behind her ears."Do you know what today is Mel?"

"Yeah."Melinda nodded, her eyes a mixture of excitement and apprehension."I'm staying with Aunt Prue for three days!"

"That's right.And you're going to be a very good girl aren't you?"Piper asked, relaxing back into her pillow.

"Of course Mom."Melinda grinned but her smile quickly faded."Can I take Bailey?"

"Nope."Piper shook her head, faking a serious face."You're far too old for stuffed bears!"

"Mommy!"Melinda shrieked with laughter when Piper reached up and tickled her ribs, unable to keep her straight face.

Piper threw her hands up in defeat, "Alright then.I suppose you're still young enough to have a teddy."

"Yay!"Melinda exclaimed, slipping off Leo's lap and curling under Piper's arm, her head nestled under Piper's chin."Will you bring me back a gift?"

"I think that could be arranged."Leo nodded, watching his wife and daughter with nothing short of absolute adoration.

"Thank you!"

"What about me?Do I get a present?"Piper teased Leo, whilst Melinda suppressed giggles.

"You get me."Leo insisted, "I'm all the gift you need."

"Really?"Piper laughed, her eyes bright and sparkling.

Their laughter died and they fell into a short comfortable silence, each content with their own thoughts.It had taken years, but life was nothing short of perfect.Piper and Leo were happy, healthy and most importantly, more in love than ever.Melinda, although initially unexpected and untimely, wouldn't be traded for the world.With her short brown hair and big eyes, she wasn't just their daughter.She was a piece of each of them, combined into the most beautiful and caring child.She was the most important part of their lives; she was their world.

Two hours later, they were dressed and standing in the hall at the manor; Melinda suddenly silent, an arm wrapped around Piper's waist and her other gripping Bailey.Prue crouched down and wiped away a single tear that fell down Melinda's cheek."You've got me all to yourself for three days Mel.We can do anything you want to do."

Melinda shook her head, burying her face into Piper."No."

Piper gave both Leo and Prue a pleading glance, tears filling her own eyes."We won't go."

"Piper."Leo stated sternly, "We need a break."He turned his attention to Melinda, detaching her from Piper."Melinda.We talked about this.We'll be back in three days sweetheart; Aunt Prue can give you all the hugs you need.I've heard she gives good ones."Melinda gave the smallest of smiles through her tearstained face and hesitantly glanced at Prue."We'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Melinda nodded slightly and turned to Piper."Do you promise?"She asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise Mel."Piper nodded, lifting Melinda to her arms and hugging her tightly."I love you."She added, setting her back on the ground.

"Love you too."Melinda whispered back, wrapping her arms around Leo's waist for a hug."And I suppose I love you as well."She grinned with an innocent giggle.

"Ohhhh."Leo faked his hurt."Then I suppose I love you."He gave her an extra squeeze and turned her around to Prue."Go on, you can wave goodbye to our famous blue lights."

Melinda laughed and nodded, slipping under Prue's arms and hugging Bailey tightly to her chest."Bye!"As quickly as she had said the word, Piper and Leo were gone, disappeared in the mass of lights she was more than accustomed to.Slipping her hand into Prue's she followed her up to Piper's old room, where she would sleep until they returned.

Three hours passed quickly amid card games and unhealthy snacks for both Prue and Melinda.They were making cookies and a mess in the kitchen, when the sight of someone orbing in jerked them both to attention."Leo?Piper?"Prue questioned before a form materialised, her eyebrows rising at the stranger."Sam?Aren't you…ah…dead?"

Sam nodded, approaching the bench cautiously."They called in a favour."He said quietly, tilting his head to the ceiling.

"Why?"Prue asked, suddenly panicking.

"Something's happened Prue."He began slowly."There was an invasion, by a darklighter."

"Up there?"Prue questioned, glancing skywards as Sam had done.

"Yeah."Sam nodded."Leo and Piper…they…"

"No."Prue immediately whispered, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"What?"Melinda suddenly questioned, her eyes wide in fear as she tugged at Prue's sleeve."What happened Aunt Prue?Who is he?"

"I'm sorry Prue.They're gone."

"Gone?Who?Where?Why?"Melinda asked, her voice becoming louder with each question."I want Mom!"

"Shhhh Melinda.It's okay, I'll explain."Prue said quietly, her voice breaking and tears gathering in her eyes.She lifted Melinda off the bench hugged her tightly, one hand reaching out to catch Sam's shirt as he moved to let her lean against him.

"I'm so sorry."He repeated helplessly, staring at the ceiling and shaking his head."I'm so sorry."

_It's when you think you have found perfection…that all is suddenly lost._


End file.
